This invention relates to a mailer form suitable for printing and a method of developing the same and, more particularly, a single message-ply mailer form advantageously employed in printing as by laser printing, ink jet printing, etc.
There is a need for a mailer form in business systems and promotional applications that can be used with non impact and particularly laser type computer printers.
The mailer forms exemplified by my earlier patents are all designed for impact type computer printers where an image produced on an outside office ply also makes an image on the face of the mailer envelope and on plies already inside the mailer envelope. These mailers are not suited for use with non impact computer printers or where an original computer printed image is desired on the message copy of the mailer.
The mailers that are subject of this invention are computer printed where they are essentially in the form of a single ply. This ply is then folded and glued in a way that will achieve several important objectives:
First, the mailer can be a single ply form without the need for die cut windows, window patching or glue patterns. This results in a low cost, easy to manufacture mailer.
Second, the absence of exposed glue patterns, rough edges of a window die cut, and loose edges of window patches results in a form that gives trouble free feeding and printing, particularly on laser printers.
The face of the envelope, back of the envelope, message area and even the flap are in position to receive computer print-out information. After folding, all the message areas are protected from handling wear and tear and for security of the information by portions of the mailer that are later to be discarded by the recipient.
Third, after computer print-out, the mailer can be folded conveniently on readily available paper folder thus avoiding the need for specialized equipment.
Fourth, the mailer is held in the folded condition for mailing by simple glue lines that are applied on the folder. It is also possible to provide glue patterns on the mailer form initially and to activate these glue patterns by means of moisture, heat or pressure.
Fifth, the folded mailer completely encloses the message portion so that it is secure from prying eyes.
Sixth, the folded mailer is easily opened by the recipient by removing a perforated stub at each end. It is also easy to remove and dispose of the non message portions of the mailer that are to be discarded.
The inventive mailer includes a flap panel, a face of the mailer panel, a back of the mailer panel, a message portion including one or more panels and two stub end portions. The single ply form can be printed and is perforated both horizontally and vertically before the form is computer printed. An interior cross perforation may be provided to facilitate the eventual separation of the message panels from the other portions which are to be discarded by the recipient. A vertical perforation near each side enables the recipient to remove the two end stubs in order to open the mailer. The invention also privides an advantageous return envelope construction. Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.